<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"For Us" by AwkAnxJennifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703871">"For Us"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkAnxJennifer/pseuds/AwkAnxJennifer'>AwkAnxJennifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, RPF, Romantic Fluff, Waanjai - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkAnxJennifer/pseuds/AwkAnxJennifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fluffy domestic one-shot is inspired by Mew's recent hospital stay. I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"For Us"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Mew</h2><p>As Mew trudged from the garage to the door of his condo, he was grateful he would get to sleep in his own bed that night rather than a hospital bed. He would have preferred to spend last night at home, too, but after he had fainted, Nice and the MSS team hadn’t given him a choice.</p><p>It was ironic, really, to spend a night in a hospital under the pretense of “getting rest.” Sure, the IV infusion had helped, but a hospital, with people coming in every couple of hours throughout the night to check his vital signs, plus the fluids making him need to pee every hour, was just about the least restful place he could think of.</p><p>When Mew walked into the condo and toed off his shoes, he saw that Gulf had cluttered up the coffee table and sofa with food, a drink of some sort, a blanket, poster board, markers, and who knows what else.</p><p>He sighed as he shuffled toward the mess. The last thing he wanted to do after a long day at work was to have to clean up after Gulf. Usually, Gulf was good about picking up after himself, but Gulf was almost as tired as he was these days, so Mew understood why he might have left a mess.</p><p>Just then, Gulf came out of the bathroom. “<em>Aow. </em> I didn’t hear you come in.” Gulf wrapped his arms around Mew and hugged him tightly, resting his chin on Mew’s shoulder. “How was your day?”</p><p>Mew picked up his arms automatically and started stroking Gulf’s back. “Long. But at least I got to come home tonight.”</p><p>Gulf leaned back far enough to peck Mew on the lips. “Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you.” He grabbed Mew’s hand and led him toward the sofa. Picking up the blanket, he said, “Sit.”</p><p>He plopped onto the sofa and tried to figure out what he was looking at on the coffee table. Gulf gently placed the blanket over Mew and tucked it under his armpits. Mew quirked an eyebrow at him. “What is all this, <em> tua-aeng </em>?” he asked as he gestured toward the mess on the coffee table.</p><p>“This is called sit back, relax, and let me take care of you,” Gulf replied as he picked up the strange-looking drink. “I Googled smoothie recipes and asked Bester to drop off the ingredients before he went home. This has kale, bananas, strawberries, vanilla ice cream, protein powder, and I don’t remember what else. It’s full of vitamins. Drink!” he commanded as he held the straw to Mew’s lips.</p><p>Mew obediently sucked from the straw. Luckily, it tasted more like strawberries than kale. When he stopped drinking, Gulf set down the glass and picked up a plate of food. Before Mew could protest, Gulf already had a spoon full of food in front of his lips. He smiled and relaxed deeper into the sofa while he let Gulf feed him.</p><p>As much as Mew loved taking care of every need or want Gulf had, it was so nice to be the one receiving the attention once in a while. It had taken Gulf a long time to figure out how and when to take care of and be affectionate toward him, but recently, Gulf had taken to babying Mew at home almost as much as Mew babied Gulf in public.</p><p>After Gulf had spooned every last bite of food into Mew’s mouth and encouraged him to drink most of the smoothie, Mew nodded his head toward the rest of the stuff on the table. “What is all that? It looks like a school project,” he joked.</p><p>Gulf ran his hand down the side of Mew’s face and swept his hair aside. “Boo<em>, </em> why are you working so hard?”</p><p>Mew squeezed his eyebrows together. “You know the answer to that, Gulf. Why are you asking? And what does that have to do with the mess on the coffee table?” He knew his voice was starting to rise, but he was too tired to rein in his emotions tonight.</p><p>After placing a tender kiss on Mew’s forehead, Gulf said, “You always tell the cameras that it’s for the fans. Everything is for the fans. That’s why you work so hard - so you can give them everything they want. Because they ask so much of us, and they post about how much they miss us if we don’t have any events for a couple of days. You feel like you owe them for loving you. Like you have to repay them. Like it’s a debt to be repaid, especially the Mewlions who have been by your side longer than I have.”</p><p>A tear escaped Mew’s eye. “What’s your point, Gulf?”</p><p>Gulf snuggled into Mew’s side. Mew rested his arm around Gulf reflexively, and Gulf rested his arm on Mew’s leg. “When you make that your main reason for working so hard, you will always over-exert yourself. You feel like you will never be able to repay the fans. And I get it. I do. But they will always demand more from you than you can possibly give them.”</p><p>Mew sighed and reached over with his free hand to grab Gulf’s hand. He used his thumb to swirl small circles on the smooth skin there. “And? What are you getting at?”</p><p>“Because I know the real reason you’re working so hard, and if you keep it in mind, maybe you’ll start taking better care of yourself. You can burn yourself out now trying to please the fans, or you can remember your real reasons for working so hard and find a better balance so you don’t kill yourself.”</p><p>Gulf sat up and picked up the piece of poster board and showed Mew the side that had been face-down. Mew scrunched up his face as he tried to figure out what all of Gulf’s drawings meant.</p><p>Even though Mew was hoping Gulf would just tell him, he could see by the look in his eyes that Gulf wanted him to figure it out on his own.</p><p>When Gulf noticed that he was squinting, he said, “Oh! I almost forgot. Here’s your contact case and your glasses. Why don’t you go ahead and take out your contacts? Your eyes must be so tired. Here’s a wipe so you can clean your hands first.”</p><p>Mew couldn’t help but smile as Gulf carefully wiped down Mew’s hands, then handed him the contact case already filled with contact solution. Mew popped out his contacts, then held his eyes closed in relief for a moment. Gulf handed Mew his glasses, then he focused on the poster board again.</p><p>In one corner was what appeared to be an Oscar statue. In another corner was the MSS logo surrounded by stick figures. In another corner was a temple. In the final corner, there was what appeared to be a CD colored in yellow. And in the middle…</p><p>Mew’s breath caught in his chest. In the middle was a picture of a house, with what was obviously Gulf’s best attempts at drawing the two of them in front, along with two smaller figures between them. When he looked closer, Mew could see that Gulf had written “Alexander” and “Natasha” under the two smaller figures.</p><p>Mew’s eyes were filled with tears when he looked back up at Gulf.</p><p>Gulf brushed the tears away and leaned in to kiss Mew’s closed eyes, then he rested his forehead against Mew’s. His whisper was so quiet that Mew almost didn’t hear it.</p><p>“You’re not working this hard for the fans. You’re working toward getting a ‘Best Actor’ Oscar. You’re working toward building Mew Suppasit Studio into one of the biggest management and production companies in Thailand, if not all of southeast Asia. You’re working hard to make merit and help as many people as you can. You’re working hard to have a successful music career and have a platinum record.”</p><p>Pulling away a bit so he could look into Mew’s eyes, Gulf continued. “But most of all, you’re working this hard to help us build the future we dream of. A world where we can legally get married and not lose our careers because of it. Where we can have Alexander and Natasha through surrogacy without having to move to another country first. Where we can have our happily ever after.”</p><p>Gulf placed his hands on the sides of Mew’s face. “You’re working so hard for US, Mew. Not just you and me, but Alexander and Natasha, too. And if you kill yourself working too hard for the fans now, what will be left of you for us down the road?”</p><p>Mew’s tears were flowing freely now, and Gulf continued. “We’re both going to be working hard for a long time, but we have to be more careful about it. We have to manage our time better so we don’t end up in the hospital or lose enough weight for the fans to notice. We need to make some time in our schedules for us now - so we don’t destroy ourselves working toward becoming the us of the future.”</p><p>“You’re right, <em> tua-aeng</em>. I’m sorry. You’re so right.” Mew pulled Gulf into a tight hug and started sobbing into his hair. Gulf just held him while he cried, using one hand to stroke his hair and another to rub his back.</p><p>When he was finally done crying, Mew pulled back a little bit. “I won’t take on quite so many projects anymore. I’ll manage my time better. Because you’re right. It isn’t for the fans. Or not entirely, anyway. We’re working this hard for us. I love you so much.” Mew gently kissed Gulf on the lips. </p><p>Gulf smiled. “I know. Now let me help you to bed.”</p><p>Gulf insisted on helping Mew shower and get into bed. Mew’s eyes had just fluttered closed when he felt Gulf’s lips on his temple. “Rest well, <em> thirak</em>, and always remember that everything we do is for us, not the fans.”</p><p>The last words Mew thought as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face were, “For us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>